Dharma
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Es el gran día, al fin será libre de una historia que se tiñó con engaños, venganza y amor, todo para cambiar el destino, todo por una promesa. Taishaku-ten ejecutó su doloroso presente con un épico pasado. La narración de un recuerdo envestido en la amargura de un amor eterno... mientras duró.
1. ¿No soy piadoso?

**DHARMA**

(Sánscrito, ley universal, ley interna, ley sagrada, piedad correcta)

.

.

.

Para Juno, _diez años después…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Antes que fuesen echados los cimientos de la tierra. Tú eras. Y cuando la llama subterránea rompa su prisión y devore la forma, todavía serás Tú, como eras antes, sin sufrir cambio alguno cuando el tiempo no exista._

Fragmento _Rig Veda_.

.

.

.

 **1\. ¿No soy piadoso?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vacío estelar. Vacío cósmico. Vacío energético. Vacío espiritual. Vorágine nefanda, espiral que desemboca en una prisión personal de la que nunca escapó, aunque en su fuero interno él era el vencedor indiscutible, él era el sobreviviente… él era el trueno que surcó el cielo para destrozar la Tierra, y todo lo que en ella había… o quizás el trueno cayó en la Tierra para tocarla en medio de una tormenta… porque no había otra forma de llegar a ella.

La cicatriz que seccionaba la frente, atravesando la marca execrable del ojo en medio de ella, y bajaba hasta la mejilla, con el tiempo, con los años, se había hecho menos dramática, seguía siendo una de aquellas medallas que a Taishaku-ten le gustaba mostrar, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en todos: una mezcla entre el terror y el respeto. En todos salvo en Zohchoh, General del Sur, y en Kujaku… no tenía un título para describir la abominación que era Kujaku, fruto de una relación incestuosa, no sabía si llamarlo oráculo, nigromante, demonio… o simple desgraciado.

Echó hacia un lado la pierna femenina que se enredaba como serpiente por su cuerpo, la mujer ni siquiera se despertó, sólo se revolvió entre las sábanas, visiblemente en medio del desparpajo de la extenuación del sexo unas horas atrás.

A sus años… que eran muchos, demasiados, nadie esperaba que viviese en santa castidad, no después de tanto pecado, de tanta impiedad, es más, él no se concebía a sí mismo como un redimido.

Se sentó en la cama, estiró el cuello, los hombros, la espalda, al final los poderosos brazos… vacíos brazos, el cabello laxo platino, se acomodó de nuevo sobre sus hombros, sobre la curva exquisita de su espalda, como si cada hebra temiera al mismo Taishaku-ten.

Volvió la vista a la mujer: seguía imperturbable.

Estiró la mano, y sólo por ser perverso, acarició brevemente con una de sus largas y puntiagudas uñas, armas de por sí, uno de los pezones rosáceos de la mujer. Se quejó, se volvió a mover, pero no abrió los ojos.

El Dios del Trueno sonrió, sólo que su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos siempre glaciales.

—¿No soy piadoso? ¿Acaso no soy piadoso… Ashura-ō, hijo de la gran puta? ¿No es piedad matar para que no se viva sin la persona amada? —Preguntó con voz profunda, arrebatadoramente varonil, en la justa hora en la que ya no es de madrugada ni tampoco de día.

La justa hora en la que no hay oscuridad, pero tampoco luz.

Una amarga descarga de sílabas, palabras, oraciones, que no lograban describir lo que se le atoraba en la boca del estómago.

Aunque a su compañera parecía que nada se le atoraba, los gemidos tal vez y las ganas de volver a sentirse llena…

Estaba cansado.

De no haber sido por su hartazgo quizás habría reconsiderado el volver a la cama para calentarse… o fingir que se calentaba.

—Debe ser mucha mi piedad… donde lo único después de ti, fueron mujeres…


	2. Blasfemia

**2\. Blasfemia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era el día, en Tenkai _olía_ a que era el día, justo ese.

¡Y que bien se sentía! Por fin podía respirar libre, hasta los colores de lo que siempre estuvo ahí, parecían diferentes… más vivos… o él se estaba volviendo un ser espantosamente idealista en aquellos años posteriores al gran cisma.

Zohchoh estaba a su lado farfullando, no estaba poniendo atención, seguramente hablaba de Ten, su hijo… encima de todo, para acabarla de joder, Taishaku-ten había tenido la desfachatez de echar al mundo un hijo… por el que no sentía ni amor, ni odio, ni nada.

—Hasta ahora has vivido por la promesa que hiciste, dime… ¿Realmente conseguiste cumplirla? —Inquirió como que no queriendo la cosa.

Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar del General del Sur le hizo sonreír.

No le contestó, en su lugar… sonrió franco, sólo que esta vez… la sonrisa sí llegó hasta sus glaciales ojos azules.

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ***** ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

La ceremonia estaba realizándose a cielo abierto, como debía ser, el Brahmán oficiaba mientras el Hotri recitaba los rezos(1), todo muy ceremonioso, todo en medio de un ambiente de profundo respeto, religiosidad, entrega y misticismo incuestionable.

Sí, todo muy bonito…

—Hipócritas… —susurró en una voz bajísima el joven de cabellos argentados, un adolescente que estaba ahí aguantando a pie, igual que todo el condenado pueblo, a pleno rayo, mientras se recitaba, se cantaba y todo lo demás.

Alguien más había escuchado al joven irreverente y orgulloso, justo el que iba pasando en esos momentos llevando los sacrificios: ofrendas al fuego de granos y leche. Sus ojos ambarinos, sensatos e inteligentes, se volvieron hacia aquel adolescente mal encarado, y el muy cínico le sostuvo la mirada como diciendo: " _Sé que me has escuchado, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Me importa un comino!_ ".

Ashura-ō, el futuro Rey, también un joven, no pudo olvidar la imagen, un tanto graciosa, de aquel chico de piel blanquísima, colorado por el sol, enfurruñado y maldiciendo con todo el descaro del mundo.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Taishaku-ten.

Cuando la multitud y los clanes se disipaban para marchar a sus respectivos puntos cardinales, Ashura-ō se acercó disimuladamente hasta dónde estaba el joven, le tomó por el brazo.

—¿Por qué dijiste que éramos hipócritas?

Taishaku-ten se soltó con violencia del agarre del joven de cabellos color ónix, tan oscuros como una noche sin estrellas, sonrió de soslayo.

—Porque tras ese disfraz de piedad todos desean algo egoístamente…

El futuro rey frunció el ceño mirándole con desagrado.

—¿Tú también?

—¿El qué?

—Que si tú también deseas algo egoístamente, algo para ti.

—No deseo, yo siempre consigo todo lo que me propongo. —Sentenció con tal aplomo y seguridad que aquellas palabras eran una franca blasfemia.

Taishaku-ten había nacido para ser tan fuerte como un Dios, él sería el Dios del Trueno, Indra, el poderoso, el libertador de las aguas… lo que no sabía es que el dueño de las Aguas Sagradas(2), de esas que tendría que liberar… era Ashura-ō, el futuro rey del clan Ashura.

(1)El Rig Veda es una colección de himnos utilizados como una celebración hacia los dioses para recibir de ellos recompensas en el mundo material, estos cantos se oficiaban en espacios abiertos; el Brahmán era el sacerdote líder y el Hotri era quién se encargaba de recitar el Rig Veda.

(2)Dentro de los dioses védicos, Indra es un dios atmosférico, el más poderoso en la Tierra y en el cielo, su arma en efecto es el rayo, de entre algunos mitos se dice que él liberó las aguas para terminar con una gran sequía, ganando el combate del _asura_ Vritra. Dentro del manga RG Veda, sólo aquellos que pertenezcan al clan de los Ashura pueden acceder al palacio, que dicho sea de paso, es un palacio en medio del agua, de ahí que haya decidido hacer esta referencia para fines del relato, la referencia sin embargo también es visible en dicho manga.


	3. ¿Le odias?

**3\. ¿Le odias?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—He cumplido Zohchoh, digamos que estamos a mano, él y yo… —contestó críptico sin dirigirle la mirada.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en la copa que empuñaba en la mano, una copa de oro con un decorado excelso, hundió un dedo de la otra mano en el líquido oscuro, sólo para ver como el espejo granate del vino, en aparente calma se enturbiaba formando círculos concéntricos.

El General del Sur sabía que no le iba a sacar nada más a Taishaku-ten, lo conocía de sobra, el hombre seguía siendo un enigma del cuál muy poco se había revelado incluso en los momentos álgidos de la cruenta batalla… había soportado estoicamente en su silencio y en aquella devoción y religiosidad de una promesa por cumplir, pero también… en la devoción mórbida hacia un hombre ¿o se trataba de una venganza personal? Con él no se sabía… podía tratarse de cualquier cosa.

Acabó por abandonar el recinto imperial y le dejó solo, convenía dejarle a solas con sus fantasmas.

—Sal de ahí… Kujaku… me cabrea que estés espiando… —ordenó displicente, un instante después, el joven de alas negras abandonó su escondite.

Caminó hacia él, con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro, incluso se sentó a sus pies, como un pequeño cachorro aspirando a una caricia… daba gracia o miseria el pobre… cargando tanto a cuestas como el mismo Taishaku-ten.

—Yasha sigue esperando, ¿verdad? No quiero herir los sentimientos de nadie, pero… dudo que Ashura despierte, a menos que algo inesperado suceda… —le dijo al joven a sus pies.

—Espera sí, ya sabes cómo es, ¿y tú? ¿Qué esperas?

—Ya no espero, hoy es el día —le contestó animado.

Kujaku le observó, ladeo el inocente rostro y entendió.

—Hoy… es el día de tu muerte…

—Sí, al fin.

—¿Por qué no te dejaste matar por Ashura? Tú mismo dices que es insoportable vivir sin la persona amada…

—¿Te parece que deseaba ir corriendo al mundo de los muertos para abrazar a aquel maldito Rey de la Guerra…? —Ironizó para después dejar escapar una carcajada cruel, cruel hacia sí mismo, irónica— Le prometí algo, es verdad, y viví para cumplirlo… pero él me hizo pagar más de una vez… cuando aún vivía, estamos a mano…

—Tu secreto está seguro conmigo —susurró.

—También tú, ¿verdad?, también tú te vas… has tomado tu decisión…

—Así es Taishaku-ten, Dios del Trueno.

—Me sabe mal a estas alturas todo el maldito título, contéstame algo: ¿Estás satisfecho?

Kujaku acabó por reír también, negó con la cabeza porque no sabía si podía tomarse esa pregunta como una agresión o simple curiosidad que pretendía ahondar en lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

—He visto al que alteró el rumbo de las estrellas, y Ashura sabe que no es una paria, sí, estoy satisfecho —dijo sacudiendo una de sus alas negras.

—Si lo dices por mí, bien, si lo dices por Ashura-ō… con gusto acabo con tu vida, para irme con un muerto más, de entre todos los que ya cargo…

—¿Le odias?

—No.


	4. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

**4\. ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos ambarinos del Rey seguían siempre de cerca una sola cosa: al general de cabello platinado, ¿por qué?, ni él mismo lo sabía, una mezcla de fascinación con repudio, respeto y algo más que no podía describir le llenaban la cabeza en un remolino potencialmente destructivo.

Lo había visto desde que los llamó hipócritas a todos en aquella ceremonia, y después, se lo encontró eventualmente, parecía que su destino era acercarse y luego correr lejos el uno del otro para después… volver a empezar.

No había amistad entre ellos, ni siquiera se podía decir que respeto como guerreros, mucho menos el respeto de un súbdito a un rey, Taishaku-ten no respetaba a nadie más que a sí mismo. Intercambiaban palabras que pronto se convertían en agresiones. Si Ashura-ō no fuese el hombre prudente que era, habría decapitado en una de tantas al sujeto.

—Me sigues con la mirada, me sigues los pasos, ¿qué pasa… _Su Majestad_? —siseó a sus espaldas esa noche, saliéndole de improviso, no conforme con ello lo había arrinconado contra un pilar, cerrándole el paso con ambos brazos.

Tembló… tembló de rabia, pero también tembló de algo que hasta entonces no había descubierto con tal claridad…

Y aunque le sostuvo la mirada a escasos centímetros, estaba desfalleciendo cada vez más… su cercanía no hacía otra cosa más que echar leña al fuego que le consumía las entrañas.

Guardó silencio e hizo un vano intento por empujarlo a un lado, mismo que provocó la risa socarrona del otro.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Ashura-ō? —Pronunció silente contra sus labios, en un movimiento rápido había invadido su espacio personal y había echado por tierra los vanos intentos de mantenerle a raya.

—Que te alejes, eso quiero, un día tu suerte no será tan buena Tai… —lo siguiente que completó la frase no fueron palabras sino unos labios irreverentes, hostiles y egoístas que se habían apoderado de su boca en una falta total de respeto.

Lo empujó con toda fuerza de la que fue capaz, pero sin llegar a realmente dañarlo, no quería dañarlo, aunque lo merecía.

Hirvió de furia cuando por toda respuesta obtuvo una risa siniestra.

—Te molestas porque te he mostrado lo que realmente quieres…

—Desaparece de mi vista, vasallo —contestó el rey fríamente ignorándolo y siguiendo su camino, aunque ya había olvidado cuál era su camino.

—Yo consigo todo lo que me propongo…

Fue lo que escuchó a sus espaldas… y justamente esas mismas palabras las escuchó muchos días después, en un duelo "amistoso" entre los dos, delante del Emperador.

" _Yo consigo todo lo que me propongo, acuérdate bien de lo que te digo Rey Ashura-ō…_ "

El fuego había comenzado a arder como una gran hoguera dentro del corazón del rey, el fuego y el miedo, el fuego y el asedio… el fuego y el deseo de lo prohibido…

Algo impío ya lo había alcanzado, tan impío y desgarrador como la profecía:

" _El trueno del nuevo emperador prenderá fuego al mundo… seis estrellas destruirán los cielos…_ "


	5. Adoro tu conspiración

**5\. Adoro tu conspiración**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El guerrero se acomodó entre la seda y los cojines, jugueteó con uno de los mechones de hebras platinadas de su propio cabello, luego lo dejó caer casi hebra por hebra, tenía que ser muy contrastante el hecho de que justo esas manos, largas, fuertes, casi garras, sostuviesen la espada que más muertes tuviese en su haber, la Espada del Trueno que no era cualquier maldita ganga.

Por supuesto tenía que parecer un demonio. Siempre lo pareció, aún antes de tener la marca.

—No tengo ningún secreto Kujaku, ninguno que desee compartir de cualquier manera, ¿acaso quieres que te de una confesión antes de morir…? No seas ridículo —la manera despectiva, irónica y dura de Taishaku-ten era su sello personal.

Kujaku no insistió, se limitó a observarle pensativo, sabía en lo que estaba pensando, sabía hacia quién volaban sus pensamientos, lo dejó estar. Se puso en pie presto para marcharse, le echó un vistazo una última vez, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"A la luz de los días y del tiempo, sin olvidar a todos los que cayeron, a los que mintieron, a los que ocultaron, a los que se sacrificaron… y a los que amaron, diría que él fue el más apasionado de todos…" pensó en silencio mientras marchaba, una última visita a Yasha…

El hombre terminó por ponerse en pie, con la copa en la mano, como un cetro, se fue de todo lugar público, pensaba con sorna que no quería desfallecer en medio del gran salón, no, eso era demasiado vulgar para alguien como él.

El lugar elegido: la habitación clandestina que antaño sólo Ashura-ō podía abrir, la habitación oculta en el Palacio… la que ellos dos compartieron tantas vidas de hombre atrás… él podía abrirla porque conservaba el aura del Rey de los Ashura dentro de sí mismo…

Todo estaba como antes, era el mausoleo de sus pensamientos más íntimos, los que nunca reveló a nadie, esa era la prisión de las emociones, una celda alejada del sol y la luna, donde no había día ni noche, ni tiempo… sólo estaban ellos como centro del Tenkai.

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ***** ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga con eso, _Dios de la Guerra_? A tu favor voy a decir que adoro tu conspiración—tiró de la correa, y habría seguido fastidiándole de no ser porque en sus ojos y en su rostro siempre serio, pulcro y socialmente correcto, las sombras se dibujaban.

—Que me ayudes a revertir el curso del destino y de las estrellas, eso quiero que hagas —le arrojó como balde de agua—, siempre has dicho que consigues lo que te propones— le tentó.

Un silencio prolongado, palúdico, la tranquilidad que precede a la tormenta, los ojos felinos del general no perdían ni un detalle de aquel hombre.

Para romper con el momento, se atrevió a reír. Pero esta vez el rey no cedió.

—Si yo te ayudase a revertir el destino, ¿me concederías lo que más deseo?

—Sí, lo haría… dime ¿qué es lo que más deseas?

Esa era su oportunidad… por supuesto que él no iba a desaprovecharla, ahora lo tenía ahí… a su disposición.

—Imagínate… ¿no te das una idea? —Pronunció a media voz, y al no obtener respuesta, se lo dejó más claro —Te deseo a ti… —fue tajante tocando uno de los mechones de cabello de ese manto de ónix que envolvía a Ashura-ō.

Algo en sus palabras, en sus actos, en su mirada e incluso en su voz, le dijo a Ashura-ō, que por primera vez Taishaku-ten estaba siendo sincero… y eso era mucho decir…


	6. ¡Ahora!

**6\. ¡Ahora!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Paga el precio entonces —exigió ladino, en verdad Taishaku-ten era un ser despreciable en cualquier momento y situación—, te doy mi palabra, no permitiré que las seis estrellas se reúnan… no permitiré que la Destrucción se apodere de tu heredero —aligeró el momento.

—¿Ahora…? —Preguntó el otro dando un paso atrás, incrédulo por la liviandad de Taishaku-ten.

—Pues claro, ¿a qué esperabas? ¿Que fuese un pacto épico de palabra? ¿Un gran festín con poemas y arpas? ¡Ahora! —rezongó inflexible, acortando la distancia entre los dos, dispuesto a tomar la revancha, además la sola idea de ese cuerpo que imaginaba terso y delicado… estaba tensando su… "trueno".

Porque si lo confesaba, y no lo haría nunca, Ashura-ō era con mucho el hombre más hermoso que había visto en Cielo y Tierra… era único… y cómo estaba gozando de hacerlo palidecer.

Sólo que el rey todavía tenía un as bajo la manga, o bajo la espada…

Acabaron en una habitación anónima, ni siquiera se trataba de una habitación secundaria, era una habitación a la que habían accedido por obra y gracia Ashura-ō, ahora fue Taishaku-ten quién quiso preguntar: ¿Aquí?, con indignación.

—No esperabas que te llevara a mi habitación, ¿verdad? —Se mofó con una sonrisilla mezquina.

—No se necesita más —trató de no parecer un estúpido.

Lo empujó… lo empujó… lo fue llevando en medio de un beso obstinado, pasional, hasta la orilla de la cama en donde lo empujo un poco más para hacerlo caer mientras él descendía sobre su presa…

Y la presa se volvió a un lado ¡Interrumpiendo su momento de triunfo y seducción!

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Hazlo.

—Ya veo… es tu manera de protestar y fastidiar, cabrón… —se trataba de la resignación más que del hecho de fastidiarle la escena, entre ellos dos las cosas nunca fueron fáciles.

—Acepto mi parte del trato, _Dios del trueno_ … —el monarca había hecho sonar aquel título como si de una lavandera se tratara.

Taishaku-ten rechinó los dientes, se contuvo para evitar graznar su rabia, como normalmente hacía, y sobre todo para no arrancarle la ropa y ponerlo boca abajo como una ramera cualquiera.

—¿Está tratando de ocultarse tras una elegante cortina de dignidad, _Su Majestad_? Porque déjeme decirle, que en la cama todos somos iguales: prestos y dispuestos al placer…

—Pero qué…

No más palabras, no más ironías, sólo ropa que cae, ropa tironeada, rota, esparcida, empujones, quejas, maldiciones, besos, saliva tibia… piel entibiada a caricias, a mordiscos.

—Hazme la guerra, _Dios de la guerra_ … eso deseo… —susurró el guerrero al oído del rey, logrando pasar la frontera de la cordura, del pecado… de lo absurdo.

Pero el Dios de la Guerra, no le mostró la guerra.

No se la mostró ni esa vez ni muchas otras después. Se resistía a ser conquistado, se resistía a que el último bastión, el de su cordura, cayera… era la manera de protegerse de lo desconocido y del paroxismo al que ese hombre lo transportó esa noche y muchas más…

Livianos, inmorales, pecadores…


	7. La medida

**7\. La medida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taishaku-ten se dejó caer en la cama, como un costal de verduras, sin el más mínimo cuidado, incluso había rebotado un poco, cosa poco elegante, aun así se lo permitió.

Observó la cúpula celeste, bella y garigoleada, una decoración, parte del palacio, admirable, hasta ese momento se preguntó en que parte exacta estaba, porque esa imagen de la cúpula nunca la había reconocido.

Arqueó una ceja imaginando que con lo paranoico que era Ashura-ō, no dudaba que ese lugar estuviese hasta el quinto cielo; unas cuantas veces se mofó diciéndole que le gustaría que los muros de esa habitación fuesen de cristal para que todos en el palacio pudieran contemplarles retozando como salvajes.

—Muy rápido me tomaste la medida… no cabe duda que inteligencia nunca te faltó.

El comentario agrio en aquella habitación tenía por sí mismo un significado aparte; volvió el rostro hacia la almohada, hacia el lado que ocupaba su amante… sí, su _a-m-a-n-t-e_ , porque eso fueron, aún olía, aún se percibía el olor de su cabello regado por la tela, podía percibirlo tan claro como si estuviese ahí.

Pasó la mano por debajo de la almohada, la otra mano descansó sobre tela inerte en vez de sobre un cuerpo tibio.

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ***** ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

La botella de cristal que contenía un licor especiado se estrelló contra la pared, el líquido ambarino escurrió por el muro como sangre y los pedazos se esparcieron por todos lados.

La túnica que pretendía cubrir su desnudez estaba totalmente abierta, dejaba ver el cuerpo apolíneo, perfecto, milimétricamente exacto, exquisito, y lo que saltaba a la vista… era su sexo… ese que antes había estado dentro de él.

El regente se sintió profundamente pornográfico y vulgar por haber posado la vista ahí… y por desearlo de nuevo… y culpable… eso también.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Cómo es posible que me pidas semejante idiotez?! No Ashura-ō, no me veas como si el loco fuese yo… —gritó iracundo.

Los ojos ambarinos se clavaron esta vez en su rostro, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Una vez que me case con ella, cuando mi heredero haya sido engendrado, la tomarás como amante, vigílala de cerca —repitió el plan que le había dicho, dando por hecho que sucedería.

—Tu capacidad de complot no tiene límites, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Soy yo el estúpido! Soy yo por seguirte en esto… eres un retorcido, ¿sabes?

—Tú y yo cambiaremos el destino de las estrellas, tenemos que hacerlo… —dijo cabizbajo.

Taishaku-ten se odió más que nunca, y también a él lo odió, lo odió por arrastrarlo hasta eso, lo odió por haber hecho su voluntad de todos modos… el precio de cambiar el destino… ya se había fijado… y era muy alto, cada vez más alto…

—Te… —se atragantó con sus palabras, vencido, rendido, la garganta se negó a dejar escapar nada.

Ashura-ō se sintió conmovido… las emociones se convirtieron en un tornillo en su estómago… le tendió la mano para que volviese a la cama, él la tomó, le hizo acostarse de nuevo, acostarse encima de él, el cobijo que le brindaban esos brazos era indescriptible…

—¿Hasta cuándo, Ashura-ō? ¿Hasta dónde?

—Hasta el final… eres el único que podría… pero si te arrepientes…

—No, no voy a dejarte solo con esto, eres muy débil —bromeó, reír de la ironía era lo único que les quedaba a los dos como total seguridad.


	8. ¿Qué fuí para tí?

**8\. ¿Qué fui para ti?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un sopor inmenso se estaba apoderando del gran guerrero, una tranquilidad como nunca la había sentido, estaba aletargado en la cama, la tibieza le envolvía. Sabía lo que eso significaba: estaba muriendo.

Contrario a lo que pudo imaginar en el turbio tiempo que vivió, la muerte le estaba alcanzando apacible, y él estaba ahí, en esa cita a la que no podía faltar, esperando… sólo esperando… a una vieja y temida compañera, pero… ya no tenía nada pendiente, ya no faltaba nada por resolver ni nadie que le recriminara por ello.

Cerró los ojos, se relajó, viajó a un tiempo sin tiempo en donde no había nada más que ellos dos en una habitación anónima, en dónde lo único que les rodeaba era… el amor…

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ***** ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

—¿Qué fui para ti…? —Inquirió en medio de la rabia contenida, últimamente Taishaku-ten vivía furioso, consigo mismo y con él, cada vez las cosas se volvían más duras, más difíciles, y para él, un soldado acostumbrado a la brutalidad de la guerra y curtido por el dolor, cada día se sentía más avasallado.

Quizás era que dentro de sí, presentía que el final se acercaba, que las estrellas se estaban moviendo y que la rueda del destino estaba girando a toda prisa.

Ashura-ō trató de negarse a contestar, trató de ignorarlo, pero fueron los dedos de su amante los que sostuvieron su rostro con brutalidad obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

—Dímelo… ¡Dímelo! Dímelo o por todos los dioses celestiales te cortaré la cabeza… —le exigió—. Dímelo y haré un último pacto contigo… el último…

Con aquella sentencia le estaba diciendo que ya no tenía nada más para darle, nada más que ofrecerle… y nada más que entregarle… porque el corazón, ese se lo había entregado hace mucho tiempo, aunque no estaba seguro de si él lo sabía.

—Todo… lo has sido todo para mí —articuló a media voz, clavando la mirada en aquel hombre que se había convertido en sus cimientos y en la directriz de su destino.

—Entonces, no dejaré que despierte el Dios de la Destrucción en tu heredero, aunque fluyan ríos de sangre… aunque muchos sean enviados al infierno… incluidos tú y yo… —hizo una pausa porque la garganta se le secó de golpe— Conseguiré el trono imperial, asumiré el mando del Reino Divino y vigilaré a las seis estrellas…

—Serás tildado de traidor, de tirano…

—Lo sé, pero lo haré por ti… —le dijo soltando su rostro delicado, esta vez fue él quien oculto la vista, y fue Ashura-ō quien acarició su rostro, su cabello, sus manos, esas manos que sabían herir, torturar, matar… y también amar.

—Hazme la guerra… Dios de la Guerra… Ashura-ō —imploró con el corazón en la mano, con el regocijo de saber que no había pasado como un tropiezo, ni como un error, o como un simple pacto conveniente… imploró con la misma excitación que le acometía aquel hombre de ojos ambarinos, como la primera vez… siempre como la primera vez.


	9. Mátame

**9\. Mátame**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una gran explosión hizo que el palacio entero se sacudiera, como si temblara de terror, de entre los gritos, la sangre, los escombros, Taishaku-ten emergió, gallardo, impactante, fiero, empuñando la espada del Trueno, con la armadura blanca resplandeciendo sobre su cuerpo, su aspecto era digno de una loa, delante de él, Ashura-ō le esperaba, portando la armadura del Dios de la Guerra, las joyas rojas que la decoraban eran una ofrenda de llamas… le vio aparecer, caminar hacia él.

No tenía miedo, ni siquiera sentía un atisbo de conservación por su propia vida. Todo lo contrario, estaba embebido, guardaba esa última imagen de su amante, digno y belicoso, era un dios, no cabía duda. Le hubiese gustado desprender una a una las piezas de la armadura que lamía su cuerpo… pero ya no había tiempo… su tiempo se había terminado.

—El ejército Imperial ha caído… sólo quedan el Emperador… y tú… —pronunció laxo, anunciando una condena de muerte inevitable.

—No… sólo quedo yo, al Emperador le he matado ya…

—¡¿Qué has hecho, Ashura-ō?!

Para variar el monarca había terminado haciendo su franca voluntad, una vez más, tuvo un ataque.

—Has llevado demasiado sobre tus hombros… si puedo aligerar tu carga…

—Su Majestad, mi carga no tiene que ver con la sangre, tiene que ver con el corazón…

El rey tragó saliva espesa y trató de conservar la dignidad y frialdad de siempre, aunque no lo estaba logrando del todo.

—Si llegases a fallar… mátale… tienes que matar al último de los Ashura, a mi heredero… pero para ello… tienes que ser más fuerte…

El general rio con sorna y se lanzó al ataque, no estaba jugando y tampoco era una de sus muchas demostraciones de superioridad, no, estaba tirando a matar.

—¿Así… o más fuerte? —Se burló asestando un golpe en la espalda que otras veces había besado con esmero, le lanzó contra uno de los pilares destruyéndolo.

—No bastará… pero… antes de eso… tengo un último deseo, Dios del Trueno —le dijo recuperando el resuello casi al mismo tiempo que la espada en su mano se incendiaba para contratacar.

Por apenas milímetros Taishaku-ten pudo esquivarle, el muy listillo estuvo a punto de masacrarlo, siendo que él era el asesino, tirano y traidor.

—Mátame y devora mi carne… eso te dará el poder que necesitas…

El Dios del Trueno arqueó ambas cejas, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer, la espada del Trueno automáticamente se venció, como si su mano obedeciera no a su voluntad sino a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante.

El Dios de la Guerra sabía de antemano que esa última petición… esa última… no podría cumplirla con facilidad… así que le facilitó las cosas: corrió hacia él, presto a atacarle, por reflejo Taishaku-ten levantó su propia espada…

Fueron segundos…

Fue el momento que lo decidió todo…

Las estrellas estaban girando…

Ashura-ō bajó su propia espada y se clavó con el impulso que había tomado, intencionalmente, la espada de su amante…


	10. Todo tuyo

**10\. Todo tuyo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taishaku-ten sostuvo el cuerpo de Ashura-ō, entre sus brazos estaba desvaneciéndose, cada vez más ligero, cada vez más entregado a la muerte… a un último deseo que a él le habría costado más trabajo que cualquier otra de sus egoístas peticiones…

Cerró los ojos, le abrazó… el torrente de sangre manchaba su blanca armadura e incluso mojaba por dentro de ella su piel…

Se aferró a él, a ese cuerpo que tanto tiempo codició, que tuvo para sí, para amar, para vil y llano placer, el cuerpo de Ashura-ō al final había sido el cuerpo de Taishaku-ten, y ahora no soportaba la visión lastimosa del cuerpo desgarrado, roto…

—Ahora… soy todo tuyo… Taishaku-ten…

—Ashura-ō…

La mano del rey se posó en el rostro acongojado del guerrero, acarició la mejilla lozana, contemplo la belleza sin par del Dios del Trueno, incluso le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, la clase de sonrisas que sólo le dirigía en privado, porque ante los demás era el monarca frío, pero ante él… era algo distinto.

—No siento dolor… serás muy fuerte…

Había llorado, en silencio, una sola lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos glaciales, una sola, y tal vez eso era lo más doloroso de aquel retrato de sufrimiento, una única lágrima, la primera y la última en cientos de años.

No sólo había devorado su carne… había devorado su corazón… porque se negaba a que ese corazón que había latido de amor se pudriera entre despojos y al final se olvidara para siempre, por eso había devorado su corazón primero, y luego lo demás.

Ahora era verdaderamente suyo… incluido su corazón… con dos corazones definitivamente podría ser fuerte para los ríos de sangre que se avecinaban, para todas las muertes… y para recordar la piedad más oculta en su propio corazón… la piedad correcta…

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ***** ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

Se acomodó lentamente de lado, ni siquiera era consciente de que esa orden se la había dado a su cuerpo, o tal vez su cuerpo tenía memoria por sí mismo y volvía a tomar la posición que tantos años tomó, rodeando el cuerpo tibio que estaba a su lado… sólo que no había nadie con él… la cama sola, testigo mudo de una historia perversa que había llegado hasta sus últimas consecuencias… por amor…

Un profundo suspiro, como para caer rendido en sueños.

Y sí, planeaba soñar, soñar por siempre con un mundo distinto sin futuro predestinado, soñaría que le devolvería al fin el segundo corazón a su verdadero dueño…

" _¿Quieres guerra, Dios del Trueno?, guerra tendrás de mí…_ "

Había sonreído con los ojos cerrados, había visto algo, o había escuchado algo, real o no real, tal vez un recuerdo, tal vez una visión, tal vez estaba encontrando en ese instante al dueño del segundo corazón… al dueño incluso, de su propio corazón…

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
